


Other Type Of Classwork

by CroixTheCasanova



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky is an Anatomy teacher, First time writing mlm smut, M/M, They both gay if i ddnt say it, Tony is awesome af, Too much sexual tension leads to fucking, hope its good, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroixTheCasanova/pseuds/CroixTheCasanova
Summary: Tony wants to try out Anatomy as a subject. Bucky doesn't hesitate to give him classwork immediately.





	Other Type Of Classwork

**Author's Note:**

> Helooo! First time writing mlm smut and these two so I hope I did them justice! I love these two so much and want them happy! 
> 
> May u have a good reading time!

"Good job today Tony. Next time take it easier okay?" said Steve with a smile, giving his student an ice pack to put on his shoulder.

Tony smiled lightly but couldn't hold back the wince when his sore shoulder felt the coldness of the ice. Still, as his PE professor said, ice always made it better.

"Yeah yeah. I'll also make sure to see if no one hits me with a damned ball on the shoulder," said Tony with a glare towards Loki, who only walked away laughing after flipping him off behind Steve's back.

"Don't think I didn't see that Loki! Detention after school tomorrow" called Steve and nothing could wipe Tony's smug smirk at seeing Loki shocked and defeated.

Getting up from the bench, the brunette took his bag and slid it on his other shoulder and waved at Steve before walking out of the gym.

It was a normal Friday on his university, and actually the last hour of the day. While his actual classes were more business and technology focused, Tony also took extra classes with the PE professor, a way to keep his body in shape and to stay healthy. 

"Tony!" called someone behind him and he smiled when he saw Natasha running where he was, adjusting her black leather jacket as soon as she stopped. Smiling at his best friend, they continued to walk towards Peter's class to take him.

Peter, was Tony's genius younger brother which also attended Shield University, one of the best universities around for any type of degree you would want to choose.

Ever since their parents made them attend this university (mostly since Howard had attended it and since he knew some of the professor's which had graduated there) Tony had taken as his duty to become the best brother he could be for Peter.

One of his duties as a big brother was to pick up his brother from his class and then take both of them home. However, that was the plan if he hadn't seen his brother run at him, his "friend" Wade beside him.

"Tony! Whew I'm happy I found you here. Can I please please pleaseee go over to Wade now? We had this awesome project and Wade proposed we could do it over at his! What do you say?" 

Natasha didn't hold her giggle from the youngest Stark's excitement. Being Tony's best friend meant she knew that Peter had a crush on Wade and that Tony was kinda annoyed at that (but after Wade beat up two boys who made fun of Peter's project, Tony was very glad Peter had Wade).

"Fine you can go. However-" Tony waved his phone in the air "-you should call me as soon as you finish so I can pick you up. Okay?"

Peter grinned widely and nodded his head, Wade beside him grinning too at the news.

"Thanks Tony! I'll go now then. Oh and here are the house keys!" Tony caught the keys easily before hugging his brother and after nodding to Wade, he saw as they left, Wade wrapping an arm around his shoulders protectively.

"Now, I think both of us were supposed to meet up with Rhodey at Starbucks," said Natasha as they started walking again, this time towards the exit where they would start their way to Starbucks.

"How were your classes?" asked Tony, putting his shades on as the sun shone on top of the sky. Last night he hadn't slept a wink after discovering something new for this project he was working on. So the shiny sun wasn't really a friend for his eyes now.

"Just had ballet today. We also had a new pianist, Bruce Banner if I remember. He looked like a very calm and nice person" said Natasha, not missing Tony's smirk at her words.

"Is Natasha Romanoff finally having a crush?"

"Shut up Stark"

"Love you too Nat. By the way, who is that beside Rhodey?" Only now they noticed they had arrived to the nearest Starbucks, where they would meet up with Rhodey.

"Guess you two finally came" said Rhodey with a small smile, the person beside him turning out to be Sharon, a friend of theirs and also one of Natasha's close friends.

"Hi Tony, hi Nat" said Sharon with a small smile, Tony only waving while Natasha smiled and said hello, the four of them entering inside and sitting on the nearest table, Natasha and Sharon beside each other and Tony with Rhodey before them. His friend had taken care for the drinks and Tony sighed happily as he drank his coffee.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Tony, taking his shades off as his brown eyes started looking around the place. Sharon was the one who started explaining to them about what she and Rhodey were talking, something related to politics, which was a class they both had.

Tony's attention however was taken by something, no, someone who was sitting on the corner opposite of them.

The man sitting there couldn't be much older than some years than him. His brown hair was short and messy while a pair of glasses sat on his nose, which looked like it helped him with looking at the papers on his hands.

"Why don't you talk to him? I'm sure he will notice you undressing him with your eyes soon," whispered Rhodey beside him, making Tony jump on his seat.

Caught red handed, Tony sighed and got up, Natasha raising her head and giving him a wink, making him know that Rhodey wasn't the only one who had noticed his staring.

"You seem very busy with those papers"

Tony saw as he raised his head, and he felt something on his stomach move when his brown eyes looked at him with curiosity.

"Not surprising. My life revolves around papers after all," replied the man, still looking at Tony as he sat before him, leaning his elbows on the table.

"I'm Tony"

"Pleasure to meet you Tony. I'm Bucky," he said with a smile and then his attention went at the papers again.

Curious, Tony took one of the papers Bucky wasn't looking at and he felt his face go sightly red as he saw the drawings and the notes on it.

"If you didn't already guess, I'm an Anatomy and Sex Education teacher." Bucky was looking at him with something similar to amusement, taking his glasses off and placing them on the table.

"Isn't that exciting," muttered Tony as he put the paper where he found it, trying to stop the thoughts that came in his mind with the new information.

"Well it gives you more knowledge on the human body and on the bedroom," replied Bucky with a low voice and a raised eyebrow, not hiding his smirk when Tony coughed embarrassed.

Leaning back on his chair, Bucky reached for his coffee and drank it slowly, Tony doing the same as they enjoyed the comfortable silence between them.

"You seem familiar," said Tony, and his eyes widened when he saw Bucky's left hand which was covered by a black fingerless glove.

"My first project," murmured Tony shocked, taking his left hand on his own, feeling the metal and how it was heavier than a normal hand.

"Your what?" replied Bucky, his brown eyes focused on Tony's hand which held his. The clearly younger man raised his eyes and grinned proudly.

"I think you are my dad's friend and also the first technology project I did and which he gave me to do. Winter Soldier Arm right?" continued Tony, running his hand on Bucky's metal arm, not seeing the pink blush on his cheeks.

Too focused on the arm, Tony raised his other hand and took his phone, giving it to Bucky. Stil confused, Bucky took it and stared for a moment until he got the memo and opened it. After a moment his number was on Tony's phone.

"Awesome. I'll call you today or tomorrow so I can check your arm more. I'm sure I can add some stuff to it now" said Tony with a grin, letting go of his hand.

With a small wave and two fingers salute, Tony got up and left, walking outside Starbucks, his excitement about working on Bucky's arm making him forget his friend.

A moment passed till reality dawned on Tony. He had taken Bucky's number. Bucky's. A pretty hot piece of ass man who was a teacher. A Sex Ed. teacher.

"Well fuck" was all the brunette said shrugging, even if he didn't miss how red he got in the face and how his imagination went on not very innocent places.

Bucky meanwhile wasn't doing as good as him. The moment he had given his number to Tony, he couldn't really stop his heart beating faster. Tony was handsome and the light on his brown eyes had made Bucky think if paradise was actually Tony, even if Bucky didn't believe in God.

"That is so fucking gay," muttered the man, putting his red face on his hands, not noticing how Rhodey, Natasha and Sharon tried hard to hold their laughs at the conversation.

\-------

That was the first time they had talked, Tony remembers with a smile. It was the start of a very amazing and awesome relationship, well friendship at first.

Bucky understood him and they had fun shitting on people who passed close to the café they would sit for a coffee, or even talk about their lifes and problems.

As Tony suspected, Bucky had been on the army, but after loosing his arm, decided to finish school and become a teacher. A fresh start, he had called it.

But conversation and deep talks about themselves was something big for both. So it wasn't surprising when Tony had jerked off thinking about Bucky.

And well, goddamn no man could be straight around him anyway. As Tony continued to mope on his "unrequited" feelings, little did he know that Bucky had a pretty similar problem.

As a saying goes, water can boil that much before it spills. And that's exactly what happened to them.

\------

It is Friday when Tony decides to go to Bucky's class for a visit. It was eleven and Tony remembers Bucky telling him that he finished on that hour on Friday.

So the brunette makes his way to the teacher's class, waving his friends goodbye and then walking away.

The class' door is open, so Tony doesn't think much but walks inside, finding Bucky talking with Steve.

"Oh Tony. Didn't knew you also took Anatomy," says Steve with a smile, and Tony thinks about the reason why Steve sounds more like a dad to him then his own father.

Maybe since Steve always makes sure Tony is safe during PE and also asks about his life everytime they talk. A real dad to be honest.

"It would be interesting if I did. Maybe professor James can give me a private lesson to see if I enjoy it," replies Tony easily.

Too busy putting his bag on a chair, he doesn't see Bucky go red and nearly choke on his own spit while Steve holds back his laugh.

These two were way gayer than he first thought. But as his friend Sam had once said, never ask a stupid in love gay about the situation between them and their crush. They always lower the expectations.

"That would be a good idea. I'll leave you boys on your own. And Buck? Do keep it quiet. I know how passionate you get about what you teach," says Steve and Tony just smiles and waves while Bucky glares at him, getting the hidden meaning behind his words.

After Steve left (making sure to close the door behind him cause if those two were alone in a room god knows what could happen), Tony sits himself on the first seat of the class and looks at Bucky, who was still standing close to the table.

"So, professor James, I would like to try Anatomy today"

"Professor James? Really? I thought you were good on calling me Bucky"

"Well we are on a class, so guess I gotta show some respect. Beside if your students can call you that why can't I?"

Well maybe his students didn't make his pants feel tight when they called him that, Bucky thinks when he looks at the smirking man.

But he only sighs and then turns around, opening his books and looking at Tony. If he wants to play this game, then Bucky wouldn't ruin his fun. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have his fun too.

"What would you like me to teach you about Mr. Stark?" asks Bucky with a smirk.

Tony gets up and walks slowly at him, sitting on the desk right beside the book Bucky had opened.

"Teach me about male anatomy professor. I'm interested in knowing more," whispers Tony, looking intensely Bucky.

The professor licks his lips, suddenly thinking even more how would Tony's lips feel or taste against his own. He isn't stupid and he can feel that the tension between them isn't innocent but far from it.

So Bucky only chuckles and puts his hands beside Tony's body, standing closer than two normal friends should stand.

"I think," Bucky sees as Tony gulps, "that you are such a good student we will have to move right on the classwork"

"And what are the class work?" Both men know how Tony nearly moans the question, Bucky pressing even more against him and making Tony realize that he wasn't the only hard thing between them.

"Sex for classwork," and before Tony replies, Bucky is kissing him, his hands lowering at Tony's thights and pushing him on the desk.

Tony moans as his hands move to graps Bucky's hair, hard and just trying to pull him even closer than possible.

The teacher moves his hands to take Tony's shirt off, metallic hand making Tony shiver as the fingers trace a path up and then the shirt is off, being thrown behind Bucky.

The kiss is stopped but Bucky isn't, and his lips continue their path down, sucking and kissing Tony's neck and making him cry out in pleasure.

"I really thought," Bucky raises his head and sees Tony looking at him with clouded eyes and smirking, "that you would be way faster at this"

"Are you really sassing me right now?"

"Can't change my attitude only since I'm gonna get some James," says Tony with a mischievous grin, but it quickly falls as his hands grip Bucky's shoulders tighter when he feels Bucky pushing his hand towards his clearly visible erection.

"Well if you want this to be relieved you gotta be a good student. I don't give my grade easily," Bucky likes that even on this moment they are still bickering like they usually do.

Tony clearly thinks he can make Bucky relieve him faster, since Bucky finds himself with Tony's thighs around his waist and he doesn't hold back a loud moan when he is completely pressed against Tony's ass.

"I'm an excellent student so you gotta give me my grade now professor." Tony doesn't hesitate to roll his hips more when he says that, which makes Bucky groan even harder.

Godfuck, and here he thought he would manage to take it slow.

A zipper is heard and Tony's pants are lowered, leaving him only with his boxers which have a bulge in them, the spot there wet.

Bucky feels happy and even more aroused when he sees the results of his flirting. Tony never cared about his arm or his past or shit. Tony only loved present Bucky, the Bucky who was an Anatomy teacher and who liked to drink coffee with Tony every afternoon.

Kisses are laid on Tony's chest as Bucky lowers his own pants, leaving gravity pull them down and then his hands pull Tony's boxers down and-

"Shit I never thought you were this big," whispers Bucky impressed and Tony nearly laughs at the view.

A grown up man staring at his erected dick like it was made of gold and diamonds. Like okay, Tony knows he is big and he knows that his dick probably wouldn't get inside any hole today, but he also knows that he would be very relieved after they finished.

But then Bucky's lips are on his cock and Tony forgets whatever he was thinking since holy fuck, he had James giving him a blowjob on those moments and who the fuck even needed thinking?

So Tony moans out loud for all he has, gripping Bucky's hair as his mouth takes Tony all in, precise and fast and hard and crap Tony is sure this thing will be really short if Bucky continues that.

For his good and bad luck Bucky doesn't continue, but his lips have a certain yellow substance on them and Tony is so focused on his lips that he doesn't see Bucky take from his drawer a lubricant and then lower his own boxers.

"Ghhh," growls Bucky as he pumps himself with his own hand, trying to lubrificate himself so that it won't hurt Tony too much. He could probably die from blueballs if he doesn't get release soon, but in hell he would let this be not enjoyable for Tony.

So the younger brunette only watches him with a weird awe, seeing the pre-leaking cum fall on the table and Bucky's face which was the clear picture of pleasure.

"James, please," begs Tony softly, bringing him closer and Bucky doesn't comply, putting both his hands under Tony's hips to have better control of the situation.

His cock enters Tony slowly, and both of them groaned loudly at that, Bucky entering him slowly and slowly until Tony just yells and pushes him more towards his ass, making Bucky thrust himself fully inside him.

Bucky breathes deeply and moves his hands beside Tony's body, letting them time to adjust to the position. Tony is tight around him and his dick is pressed against his stomach, hard and leaking a bit.

So he does what he thinks is the best and grabs his dick, pumping up and down until he has Tony as a blushing and needy mess, hair ruffled and laid on the table on his mercy.

"I swear… to fucking god… if I don't get fucked hard now… I'll kick your ass," says Tony between pants, gripping Bucky's biceps for support.

Bucky hums and everything is silent and frozen for a moment but then he pulls himself out and then thrusts himself back in fully, making Tony grip him so hard a small trail of blood comes from where his nails are piercing Bucky's biceps.

"You are- so damn- tight," whimpers Bucky, lowering himself on top of Tony and then he kisses him with all he has, pleasure, happiness and everything his heart can feel.

He knows that this isn't just fucking. This isn't just some crazy adventure to get on your professor's pants.

Both him and Tony know that this isn't just fucking. They are making love at the moment and he wants Tony to understand that.

So Bucky just starts kissing him everywhere. His forehead, his eyes, his cheeks and his jaw but never stopping his thrusting.

Tony whimpers frustated and tries to pull him back again for a kiss, but Bucky shakes his head with a small smile and moves to kiss him lower, kissing his neck and then stopping at his chest.

Both are close and they know that so Bucky raises his eyes, stops his movements and stares inside Tony's warm chocolate eyes.

"Hey Tony?"

"What- is it?"

Bucky wraps a hand around his cock and then doesn't break eye contact with Tony, smiling at him fondly.

"I love you," and then he thrusts again all in, making Tony scream in pleasure as he comes, breathing hard and after him Bucky moans out loud, releasing all his cum inside Tony.

A moment is passed in comfortable silence, until Bucky hears a small sob and his eyes widen when he sees Tony put a hand on his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey, what is wrong doll?" It was the first time he ever calls Tony that but ever since he saw Tony closely when he was working on his metal arm he realised how much cute and perfect like a doll he looked.

But Tony only sobs harder and Bucky is ready to cry out too until Tony takes off his hand and his eyes are glinting with happiness and a smile is on his lips.

"I-, I'm just- I had the best lay in my life and, and now my long time crush tells me he, he loves me. I- I'm so happy," says Tony between tears and Bucky feels his own eyes water as he puts his hands on his cheeks and kisses him softly, this time expressing his love for him.

"I am too. I love you so much Tony." this time Bucky isn't concerned when fresh tears roll down his cheeks again.

"I love you so much too Bucky." And both are sure than nothing could ever ruin their happiness.

That day expressed a lot of first times. First time they did it, first time Tony let someone take care of him like that and most importantly of all, 

The first time they ever said I love you and the start of a new chapter in their lifes.


End file.
